The Affair
by Brookewinchester5
Summary: Kendall wants Logan more than anything in the world but Logan is convinced he is noy gay. Kendall in with Jo and Logan is with Camille but this doen't stop Kendall taking what he wants and soon a hot, risky affair starts.


**Hi All, i really wanted to write a Kogan affair story. I have a lot of ideas for where i am going to take this lots of intense sexy time, a hot affair, lots of seduction and drama lol. Please review and let me know what you think i would love to know if you think this is worth continuing or if you have any ideas you would like to see happen. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day **

Chapter One.

It was a Saturday night and Big Time Rush were at one of guitar dudes many parties. There was alcohol flowing freely, loud music, snacks and people dancing everywhere you looked. Jo had insisted that Kendall pick her up from her apartment and they go to the party as a couple as it would feel more like a date situation. Kendall had done so but was not too pleased and could not really understand why she could not have just walked the 1 minute walk herself and meet him there. But he was here now and after 4 beers was starting to relax. Jo was talking about acting roles with the Jennifer's and trying to involve him in the conversation but he could not be less interested if he tried. He liked Jo. They got along well, she was sweet and could hold a conversation and looked good on his arm. But there was only one person at that party that he was interested in, and that was Logan Mitchell.

Kendall had known he was bi-sexual for a long time and was quite comfortable with it, he had never tried to hide the fact and it was common knowledge. Everyone was fine with it and it had never really been an issue. Another thing he had known for a long time was that he was head over heels in love with his best friend Logan. He wanted him so much it hurt him to be in the same room as him for a long time. He had spent 4 years flirting, touching more than necessary and pushing the boundaries. He had thought he was getting somewhere until he started dating Camille about 7 months ago which confirmed that he was straight. Kendall however had wanted Logan so much that not even the fact he was straight would stop him from trying. There was something about Logan that pulled Kendall in. He was like a magnet to him, no matter how much he tried he just could not stop chasing him. Logan was made for him, belonged to him, he just needed to understand that.

When Logan had started dating Camille, Kendall took a distraction in the form of Jo Taylor. He decided that in order to win Logan over he had to be in his face all the time. Logan felt something for Kendall he knew it, had felt it on many occasions and drunk once Logan had even made a comment that if he had to be with a guy it would be Kendall. It gave him a reason to double date and it kept him more involved with Logan than any of the other guys as Camille and Jo are best friends. It had worked. The affair had started 1 month ago with a drunken kiss and a flaming argument the next morning. Kendall had discovered from that day that Logan got off on being dominated. He doubted he got that thrill from Camille. On the few occasions it had happened again it became clear that Logan liked the danger of being caught and that he wanted Kendall as much as Kendall wanted him, but was still insisting that he is not gay. It always happened the same Kendall would flirt, tease and wind Logan up to the point that Logan would claim they needed to stop and that he was not gay and Kendall would be dominant and demanding and push Logan until he broke down and Kendall would snake his way in and claim what was his. They had hooked up about 5 times and had gone further every time but have yet to have sex. Logan always seemed to gain a conscience before that part.

Kendall knew what Logan needed and wanted and it was not some dramatic actress. It was Kendall. Someone who was dominant, who could and would control him and someone who truly thought he was the greatest thing on this planet. Kendall could do that and would not stop until he was the only one Logan needed and wanted.

He had played it cool so far and been quiet casual about his feelings towards Logan as he didn't want to scare him, but as he watched the gorgeous brunette from across the party smiling and laughing with Camille and other nameless faces he felt the anger boil to his very core and felt the need to lay claim on him. He turned and whispered into Jo's ear as one of the Jennifer's were going on about something.

"Jo , don't you think you should spend some time with Camille tonight, you know how she gets" He said in a sincere way, like he was thinking about her. He watched as she looked over at where Camille was standing and smiled at the site of her friend.

"Your right are you coming too?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course" he smiled back at her. He felt her take his hand which he softly gripped back for appearances and lead the way over to where they were standing.

As they strode closer he took a second to fully take in Logan. The smart boy had been running late so had gelled his hair down instead of spiking it, Kendall loved it like this as he imagined it was what his bed hair would be like after sex. It came over his forehead nearly touching his eyebrows and gave him a completely different look than he usually had. It was sexy as hell but really cute at the same time and made him look more boyish. He took in his flawless, creamy, pale skin and his gorgeous dimples as he smiled. Logan was wearing black skinny jeans that left nothing of his perfect figure to imagination, a white t-shirt with a microphone on it and a soft black cardigan. He looked adorable but every fibre in the blondes body wanted him out of those clothes now.

When he was about a meter away he saw Logan turn his head as he sensed their presence. They locked eyes and Kendall threw him his sexiest smirk and raised one eye brow for good measure he saw Logan inhale sharply before he suddenly found his beer very interesting. Kendall watched as Logan downed the rest of his beer and just as they got to them and Jo and Camille hugged he excused himself.

" out of beer, which is never good" he joked half heartedly and walked away as he threw other his shoulder "gonna get some air quickly aswell"

"Me too be right back" Kendall whispered to Jo but she was way to wrapped up in the conversation she was now having with Camille that she didn't even notice him slip away and follow his target. He followed Logan and stole glances at his perfect ass and he pushed through the crowd of people, saying hello to a few people on the way. Logan grabbed a beer off the side and sneaked out of the door making sure no one saw him. Kendall copied the action and followed Logan all the way to the pool. It was 11.30 and the pool was closed but the boys knew a way to slip the gate and done it on a regular basis when they wanted a private midnight swim together. Kendall knew Logan did not know that he had followed him and he tried to remain quiet as not to alert the brunette of his presence until he was at his destination as he knew he would only turn around and want to go back to a public place not wanting to be along with the blonde leader. He watched from behind the gate as Logan took a sip of his beer and placed in on a sun lounger, he they pulled his cardigan off and t-shirt as he stepped out of his socks and shoes. He then undone his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor before kicking them off and revealing the bright blue swimming trunks he had on underneath. Kendall quickly stripped leaving his clothes by the gate before slipping through. His breath caught in his throat as Logan jumped into the pool going completely under water as he emerged it was like the water was dripping down his body in slow motion and his hair stuck to his head. He couldn't wait anymore and deciding to make himself known and cleared his throat. Logan obviously jumped and made a little squeak that made Kendall chuckle out loud.

"Sorry man i didn't mean to scare ya. Just fancied some air too. It was getting a bit hot in there" He smirked hoping the Logan got the subtle flirt. He walked towards the pool downing a bit of his beer and placing it on the concrete floor before jumping in himself. The water splashed Logan and he wiped it from his eyes looking annoyed.

"I was just about to go back to the party" he mumbled and he started making his way to the side of the pool. As he past Kendall, the blonde grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him closer forcing a gasp from Logan's lips.

"your not going anywhere Logie" he said softly with a smile but his voice was dominant and Logan's eyes went wide.

"Camille will wonder where i've gone and come looking for me, why don't you come back with me i'm sure Jo is missing you" Logan said obviously pleading.

"I'd much rather be here... alone... with you" as he said each word he walked forward forcing Logan to walk back until he felt his back hit the edge of the pool. They were about half way down the pool and the water was just above Logan's nipples and there was enough space for his head to rest back against the side of the pool before the top of the ledge. Logan's chest was heaving and he could feel his warm breath coming out quickly which showed the blonde that he was nervous, that he was having an effect on him. Kendall placed one hand on Logan's hip under the water making the brunette force his body even further against the wall and the other on the wall next to Logan's head.

"Kendall please don't... i really need to go back to the party Camille might come out looking for me" Logan pleaded but it came out as more of a whine. It made Kendall smile and he leaned into Logan's ear and sucked the wet lobe into his ear before whispering

"I know what you need baby" he leaned back and caught Logan's eyes with his before continuing

"and it is not going back to that party. Do you want me to show you what you need Logie?" Kendall said seductively as he moved the hand from his hip to roughly palm Logan's dick under the water. He smiled when he realised that he was already hard. The smaller boy blushed slightly as he placed both his hands on Kendall's trying to move it away from that area so he could think straight again.

He knew it was wrong. So wrong. His girlfriend and Kendall's were inside with all of other Palm Woods kids and here he was in the pool with his best friend. He was pretty much hard the second Kendall emerged from the water. Seeing the water drip from his hair and perfect body did things to him that he was beginning to think no one else ever could. He knew that he should push the blonde away, be more forceful but there was something about Kendall that made him want to do anything for him. Something in his eyes, in the way he looked at and touched him. But he was not gay. He had never found another man attractive in his 18 years only the blonde haired, green eyed stunner in front of him. When he felt Kendall's hands on his cock he felt embarrassed at first knowing that he could not hide that he wanted this too. But soon the usual heat that always seemed to fill his ever nerve ending won and his body reacted. He tried half heartedly to push the blondes hands away but he really hoped he wouldn't let him, that he would take control of him like he usually did and take what he wanted. Because Logan loved it. He didn't realise until Kendall had kissed him a month ago but he wanted to be dominated by him, wanted Kendall to own him, control him, wrap him round his finger until Logan was begging to please him. He got his wish when Kendall grabbed both his wrists roughly and pinned them above his head with his left hand as his right one returned to his dick even rougher this time.

"I love it when you put up a fight, It means i get to play rough" As soon as the words left his mouth his lips were on Logan's. Logan resisted at first trying to remain neutral but as he felt Kendall's hand make its way under the waist line of his boxers and grab his aching dick he gasped. Kendall had wasted no time in pushing his tongue into his mouth and the feeling was to electric to resist any longer. The kiss was heated and deep as soon as it started. It was rough and filled with so much want it made the brunette blush. No one had even made him feel as wanted as Kendall had but he was not gay. He had a girlfriend. Kendall parted from the kiss with a hard nibble to his bottom lip that drew blood and made him gasp. Logan was lost now. He knew the feeling well it happened every time him and Kendall got like this. He was at the point where he just wanted and needed and nothing else. He bucked his hips into Kendall's grip needing more friction and the blonde smiled down at him.

"Is that why you put up a fight Logie? Huh? Because you want me to be rough with you?" as he said the last bit he gripped harder on his wrists and cock making Logan gulp and close his eyes as he threw his head back against the wall hitting it hard. He just moans words not seeming to be able to form.

"Tell me baby, tell me you like it when i take you like this" Kendall continued as he started placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Logan still couldn't speak and was just making noises.

"As much as i love hearing you moan like a slut for me i wanna hear you say it" Kendall said with more force he bit Logan's neck hard and felt Logan's body tense at the shock. "NOW"

The tone was so full of authority that Logan answered straight away.

"I like it, Kendall" he replied in a rushed tone. Kendall continued biting down his neck making Logan's body jolt every time he pierced the skin.

"Your so fucking gorgeous Logan. I want you more than i have ever wanted anything in my life and you know what?" he asked in between bites and rough kisses.

"W-What?" Logan managed. Kendall pulled away from the neck and moved so close that he was an less than an inch away from his face when Logan open his eyes again.

"I take what i want" He said with a deadly serious face. It went straight to Logan's cock that Kendall had been pumping and his orgasm hit like a bolt of lightning. He gasped and held his breath trying to be quiet as his head dropped to Kendall's shoulder as he felt all the energy leave his body. It was the most intense orgasm he had had ever but then again he fought that the last time Kendall had made him cum for him.

"Fuck" he whispered as he rode it out. Kendall was still stroking him prolonging the feeling as he softly kissed Logan's hair.

Kendall was pretty sure he could have cum himself just from seeing his Logan fall apart like that for him. He loved the power he had other him and the way he could make him so weak and drained. So powerless. He needed more though he had to claim Logan as his. Even though he had slept with Jo he knew that Logan and Camille had not yet and he had to be his first. Had to take him now. Kendall let go of his wrists and now soft cock and Logan whined at the loss. He watched as the brunette lazily pulled his head up from his shoulder and smiled at the blonde he smiled back and grabbed Logan's legs pulling him up so that he straddled his waist, wrapping his legs around him. The water was useful as it required no strength on Kendall's part and it allowed him to hold Logan with one hand and put the other one at his entrance. He started to circle and tease Logan's hole and Logan tensed realising what was coming. He went wide eyed and suddenly look petrified.

"Kendall i don't know if i want this" his voice was shaky and barely audible. Kendall kissed him deeply, slowly. Savouring every single feel, noise and taste. When Logan started to kiss back more passionately and seemed lost in the kiss Kendall pushed a finger in. The water was great lubricant although it was tight it slipped straight in all the way. Logan's nails dug into the back of Kendall's shoulders as he made a sound that the blonde had never heard from his lips before. It was the most alluring thing he had ever heard somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It sounded raw and forced and was laced with pain and pleasure. Kendall made a promise to himself in that second that no one but him would ever coax it from the perfect brown eyed boy.

"That's it baby scream out, no one is going to hear you. No one to stop me from ruining you" he whispered as he moved his finger almost all the way out and focusing on Logan's face before thrusting them back in. That sound again.

"Fuck... Kendall p-please it hurts i can't take it" Logan said his eyes were starting to water and his chest was heaving roughly as he tried to breath.

"Then stop me Logan" Kendall said starring into his eyes "because there is no way in hell i can stop myself" with that he pulled the finger out again and thrust back in again with two.

"Ahhh...oh my god" Logan screamed as he again dropped his head to Kendall's shoulder he was digging so far into Kendall's shoulder that he felt blood under his nails. And as Kendall pulled the fingers out and slammed them back in he hit the spot that had Logan's eyes rolling back into his head and his toes curl. He screamed out before biting down and Kendall's shoulder hard to try and keep himself quiet. For a split second all he felt was blinding pleasure but it soon mixed with pain again and he realised that he was thrusting down on Kendall's finger trying to get the pleasure back. He heard Kendall moan out loud.

"Fuck Logan bite me again" it was an order, Logan knew and he obeyed not wanting this to end he bit down on a fresh piece of skin enjoying the intake of breath it make the blonde take and then he started softly licking and biting at the sensitive skin. Kendall obviously had a pain kink. But then obviously so did he.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers baby" Kendall spat out and Logan did. With the help of the water he raided his body and slammed it down as hard as he could. He done it other and other angling himself different each time trying to find that spot. When he finally did he moaned out load.

"Kendall.." Kendall smiled and pulled back to watch Logan's face as he began thrusting so it hit the right spot every time. It was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed Logan had a look of concentration on his face and occasionally bit his bottom lip. Hi eyes would scrunch shut every time his fingers hit that spot and his face became one of pure bliss. How quickly his Logie learnt. Abruptly Kendall pulled his fingers out of Logan.

"Please don't stop Kendall" Logan begged before he could stop the words from coming out.

"Beg for it like a slut" Kendall said as he kissed Logan softly on the lips pulling away way too soon and leaving Logan chasing his lips before resting his head back against the pool. Kendall lined himself up so the head of his cock was resting against Logan stretched hole. Logan tried to push down and force the head in wanting nothing more at that moment but Kendall held his body just out of reach.

"Beg" He repeated. Logan looked at him for a second and saw the need in his eyes. He decided to see how far he could push him. He leaned in with a smirk and licked Kendall's bottom lip

"Make me beg Knight... " He whispered. Kendall was shocked and so turned on he couldn't even register for a split second.

"Such a fucking tease" Kendall said as he let go of Logan's legs letting him stand before he grabbed Logan and spun him round pushing him back against the wall chest first. It hurt and Logan moaned in pain as his chest hit the tiles. He then felt Kendall's hand slid through his wet hair before gripping it hard and pulling his head back so that his neck was exposed and his head almost rest on his shoulder.

"You think i can't make you beg?" Logan closed his eyes as Kendall liked a hot line up his neck.

"I would like to see you try" Logan countered sounding more confident than he felt. He knew he would beg.

"I can make you do anything i want Logan" Kendall whispered as all of a sudden he thrust a finger into his opening. The shock and sudden slight pain made him gasp Kendall's name and wrap his arms back to grab Kendall's hips for support. He felt so vulnerable in the position he was in and he loved it, was turned on by the power plan that Kendall would always win. And he wouldn't have it any other way. When he wasn't with Kendall he would stupidly think that next time he could resist and would talk himself into not wanting the blonde. But then as soon as he was in the same room as him he felt the electricity. It got worse as soon as Kendall was close he couldn't resist him wanted him to dominate him to break him into little pieces and put him back together again in only a way that he could. He was a virgin and was so scared about losing his virginity at least with a girl you are in control not like now. But he had stopped thinking a long time ago and had decided to worry about it later.

"And i can do whatever i want to you. Your my toy Logie. My sexy, brown eyed doll that i can mould into whichever position i want to."

Dirty talk was another one of Logan's kinks and Kendall's was so much better than Camille's attempts. As Kendall started thrusting his fingers in and out of Logan he seemed to be doing anything he could not to hit his prostate and it was driving Logan insane. He was hard again and in desperate need of release.

"If i wanted to i could slid my huge cock into you all the way so you can feel nothing but me, think of nothing but me. I could slam in and out of you and hit all the right spots so hard that you would sell your soul for me not to stop" Logan let out a whine. God he wanted that why did he have to push Kendall and delay this he wanted him, needed him now.

"Oh god Kendall i'd sell my soul for you to fuck me now" he rasped. But Kendall didn't ease up on the dirty talk instead he added another finger into his tight hole and in one hard thrust hit his prostate. Logan screamed out and Kendall pulled harder on his hair adding pain to the pleasure. But then Kendall shifted angles and avoided that spot again.

"Fuck Kendall... Please.. come on" Logan begged. But Kendall was not done.

"Or i could make you drop to your knees for me, make you stare up at me with those big, brown, gorgeous, innocent eyes of yours while you let me fuck your mouth as hard and as long as i wanted" Another hit to the prostate.

"Kendall please, please i want you so much enough teasing" Logan sounded strained and it made Kendall chuckle.

" Tell me something that will make me want to, Mitchell" Kendall smirked knowing he was playing Logan at his own game. Logan took in a breath and broke

"Because everything you said was true i would drop to my knees, bend over and spread myself for you anytime you wanted because when it comes to you Kendall i can't control myself and i want you to take my virginity right now in this pool while our girlfriends and friends wonder where we are. Make me scream for you Kendall because that's another thing i know you can make me do for you" Kendall was shocked. Logan had never said anything like that before and hearing it pushed him over the edge. He pulled out the fingers in Logan and let go of his hair.

Logan felt Kendall line himself up and grab his hips. When had he removed his swim shorts?

"I think i can make you do that baby" he said as he thrust into Logan in one swift motion. They both moaned out loudly and Kendall dropped his head onto Logan's shoulder trying to stop himself from thrusting in again and letting Logan adjust. Logan tried to steady his breathing as pain shot through his body to his surprise he found he liked the pain it was like nothing he had experience before and it make him feel even more vulnerable towards Kendall and he loved it.

"Kendall m-move please" he begged and Kendall lifted his head.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked not thinking it was enough time for Logan's body to get used to it.

"i l-like the pain" Logan rasped out and blushed as he felt Kendall's gaze on him. Before he could say anything else the words dies on his lips as Kendall snappy forward again hitting him square in the prostate.

"Fuck" Logan shouted as he threw his head back to land on Kendall's shoulder.

"You sound so fucking sexy when you swear gorgeous" Kendall managed as he began kissing down Logan's neck leaving random love bites.

"Your the only person that can make me swear" Logan gasped out truthfully as he started meeting Kendall's thrusts bouncing up and down on his dick heightening the sensation for both of them.

"And its gonna stay that way Logan" Kendall added possessively as he started pounding into him feeling his release. They could both feel the sweat on their faces and the only noise that could be heard was gasping and moaning and the water splashing as they both trust together. Kendall began pumping Logan's cock and they soon both came with Logan screaming Kendall's name and Kendall's head buried into Logan's shoulder not wanting to let him go.

When they came back down from their high Kendall turned Logan around and ran his fingers down the side of his face softly making Logan blush at the caring gesture.

"Your so fucking gorgeous Logan, its like insane how perfect you are" Logan laughed as he kissed Kendall on the lips quickly,

"Your not to bad yourself" He winked before pushing Kendall away playfully and swimming back over to the edge with his swim shorts in hand and Kendall followed. They climbed out and both grabbed a towel from the side and dried themselves before getting dressed. As Logan was finishing by doing his belt up Kendall, who was now dressed hooked his fingers in the waist of his jeans pulling Logan into his chest with a gasp and a smile and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kendall leant down and kissed him deeply and possessively.

"I'm glad i was your first" Kendall whispered against his lips "I don't like the thought of anyone else seeing you unravel like that" Logan smiled and meet Kendall's gaze.

"I'm glad too Kendall. But you know this can't happen again right? I mean we are both in relationships"

"We just has sex Logan, you begged for me like a whore" Kendall said now serious. Logan flinched at the anger coming off the blonde.

"I- I know Kendall i like you a lot and there is something about you that i seem to be unable to resist but i'm gonna try harder, i'm not gay, i'm sorry if i led you on but you are with Jo and i'm with Camille. I don't want to hurt them" He whispered looking down between their bodies. Kendall decided that now was not the time for that argument. He knew it would happen again and he knew that Logan needed time to get used to his feelings. And for Logan Mitchell he would wait a life time.

**So what do you think? There will be flash backs of their first and other encounters as well so you get a better idea of what's happened but i wanted to start it with a hot chapter and attempt to keep it just as hot as it goes on lol.**


End file.
